


Southern Nights

by evanderblake



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [10]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling, Egobang - Freeform, Fic based on a song, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Snuggling, Watching the Sunset, just pure shameless fluff, vague polybomb?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Sunsets in Texas are beautiful.





	Southern Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Southern Nights" by Glen Campbell, one of my favorite songs ever!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

They had been in Texas for three days, practically living in the recording studio while they tried to map out the third Starbomb album. Dan was already overtired, refusing to sleep unless they had successfully written or recorded a song that day, and Arin was trying his hardest to focus on the task at hand, but he was constantly getting distracted by every little thing. Brian was sort of doing his own thing as he wrote the music out for songs they had in the works and no one could really help him with that besides giving him a thumbs up or down if they liked the melodies.

Dan sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair, slouching down so far that only his head appeared above the table, glaring at the notebook paper in front of him. He was… a bit childish when it came to writing music. He was certainly picky with lyrics, and although things had been coming pretty easily, they had finally hit a tough spot, and he was on the verge of crying.

“Maybe we should take a break?” Arin proposed, looking at Dan’s poor posture and pouty expression. “Get some fresh air and… reconvene?”

Dan rubbed his forehead above his brow, a perplexed expression stretching across his exhausted face. “Re…convene?”

“It means we’ll start working again, sleepy. You look like you could use a cat nap,” Arin chuckled before standing from his chair, setting down his pencil and walking toward the door.

“Wait for meee,” Dan groaned as he slid to the floor, laying there for just a moment before crawling after Arin. “You’re so fast…”

Arin stopped and turned to look at the older man, who was still inching along. “That’s my problem,” he said with a wink, then turned to walk out the door.

—

Their break had turned into a night off. A well-deserved one, at that. Brian had taken to calling his wife and daughter, both of whom missed him terribly, while Arin and Dan were seated on a blanket outside the ranch, watching the sunset.

“Have you ever heard that song… fuck…” Dan started, losing his train of thought.

“That song? Yeah, it’s a good one,” Arin said with a cheeky grin, and Dan playfully punched his shoulder, snickering.

“It’s called ‘Southern Nights’ but I can’t think of who the fuck sings it,” he answered, brushing a stray bit of hair out of his face, giving him a better view of the fiery sky.

“Uh, Glen Campbell? Yeah, who _doesn’t_ know that song. It’s a classic, dude.”

Dan nodded in agreement. “It’s… been on my mind since we showed up here. Like, it played in the car on the way here, and it’s been circling through my playlist a lot more than usual. And… I don’t know. I can’t remember where the hell I was going with this…” he broke into a short fit of laughter before laying back on the blanket, looking up at the darkening skies above. “Everything here is so pretty. Kinda makes me wish I could stay.”

Arin joined him on his back, laying side-to-side, their hands finding each other and clasping together. “I don’t know if I’d wanna stay here.”

Dan looked over, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. “Really? Why?”

Arin met his gaze, his previously serious expression breaking into a small grin. “I just… I like how things are, y’know? We get to work together every day, we’re both doing things we love, and we get to share that with each other. I like where we live and where we work, I like staying over at your house and when you come over to mine… things are good right now. I actually… I’ve been feeling kind of homesick just because we’re not doing the normal shit. We’re not grumping or working on projects. And I miss that.”

Dan’s face had turned as red as the setting Texan sun. _“Arin…”_

“I know that’s cheesy and shit, but it’s true. I like how things are right now. I like you, and I like writing music with you and playing video games with you all day long and I like cuddling with you and…” he propped himself up just so he could lean over to kiss Dan once – a sweet, chaste peck on the lips, “I like kissin’ you all day long.”

Dan tackled Arin back down onto the blanket, nestling under his chin and wrapping himself around him. “I like all that stuff too. But right now… this is nice.”

Arin gazed at the sunset, listening to the soft sound of Dan’s breathing. “Yeah… this is nice.”


End file.
